bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CoolJazzman
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:69676 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 09:38, March 4, 2013 RE It has been discussed by the team at large and decided that they will not be listed as Quincy until they show some Quincy powers!! As they have not done, they are mere humans, Yuzu can't even see spirits!! Quincy are Humans with those abilities, which they have not been shown with those abilities!! Hey there Hello! Are you by any chance Sky Render from the Mangahelpers.com forum? Will-O-Wisp (talk) Fight Article Response Hello Im Salubri an admin here as well as head of the Fight Project. Thank you for the fight article suggestions but its being handled accordingly.-- Referencing Hello, all additions to a mainspace page must be referenced. Power Levels Individual power levels are not to be changed by users without discussion!! Please refrain from doing this!! Sorry about that, but someone adding them already so I thought you decided already. CoolJazzman (talk) 13:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Blogs Hi there. Please note that when creating a blog, there is a bit of text in there already stating: Please do not remove the template as you have been doing with your blogs. It is there to promote the projects to improve the blogs and should not be removed. Thank you, 11:43, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy :No, naming the image is not what FUR and Legal Tagging is, again READ THIS BLOG and fix the image or it will be deleted. SunXia, I followed your instructions, I don't know if it came out right or not, but if you want to delete it, its up to you, also thanks for the help, I'll remember next time.CoolJazzman (talk) 10:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I can see you tried so I fixed it for you, you didnt need to upload a new version, just select edit on the image in future if its already there!! Thank you!! Visual Editor Figured I'd bring this up since I can tell from your summaries that you don't really like the new editor. If you want to disable it, you're going to want to go into your preferences page and go under the "Editing" tab, and deselect "Enable visual editor (where available)", however, that option doesn't seem to show up on Bleach Wiki, so you'll want to go to w:Special:Preferences#mw-prefsection-editing, and it should show up there. Thank you very much Schiffy. CoolJazzman (talk) 21:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Second Event Article Depends, there really is no article that is named that but the closest would be the Fall of the Seireitei Which encompasses certain situations because of the circumstances. If I were to create something it wouldnt be along the same lines because technically speaking you cant invade some place your already at, there was a small break in the fighting but if I create a page to accommodate the little things that took place in-between it would be likely called something that fits the situation. -- Edit Fluffing Warning You might want to fix that Yeah, I'd recommend getting a new keyboard. Wal-Mart sells 'em cheap. Got one on Easter Sunday for like 20 dollars after spilling soup on mine...... :I'd recommend Logitech. They tend to make very good computer accessories. Image Policy This image you just uploaded was already on the site File:640Color pages 2-3.png so please be more diligent in the future. Also, when using the page, it allows you to alter the name of the file so please avoid keeping random groups of numbers and random letters as it makes it more difficult to find the file later. I highlight this in the video I made here for our YouTube Channel. Thank you. Sorry about that, I was reading though the policy, I didn't know there was already another image, I'll be more careful next time. CoolJazzman (talk) 11:27, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, I like to ask why are most of the Galleries locked, for any edit and uploading? CoolJazzman (talk) 13:02, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :They're locked for only the team to add correct images to. When images are added for cataloging here we check them over, make sure they are legit, legal and proper file names etc ad then we add them to the galleries. Some of the newer galleries have yet to be protected but they should be. Oh Yeah, quick question, I like to upload a picture of the Sun King to place in the Wandenreich section under Equipment, but I need to remove the words on the speech bubble, do I have to remove on Photoshop or is their a way to remove texts on the wika sites?CoolJazzman (talk) 23:40, March 9, 2016 (UTC) hi ..!! Are there people translate from Japanese to English? --Abdallha (talk) 18:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Forums & Spoilers Hi CoolJazzman. Please note that I have removed your post form the SWP thread as it is against the wiki's Spoiler Policy to post such things on the wiki. Further info here. Please bear this in mind when posting in future. Thank you, 12:01, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Win I put it as Askin's win because Yoruichi never really defeated Askin, only hit him with some strong attacks that didn't put him down for the count, while she was put down for the count due to Askin poisoning her. It's different from the Oetsu fight because he slaughtered all of the Schutzstaffel. Their revival and counterattack wasn't part of the battle with him, it was part of the larger battle with the Royal Guard, which they are classified as winning. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:50, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Ah OK, that makes more sense now... CoolJazzman (talk) 21:08, February 25, 2016 (UTC)